La Estancia
by edriklance
Summary: Después de una larga batalla los paladines se instalaron en un pequeño planeta, donde Keith y Lance por fin pueden tener un encuentro mas intimo.


**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene **PORNO** y creo que si esta un poco pasado, aunque no se como les parezca a ustedes, aquí se los dejo.  Tengo años de no escribir fanfics por lo que siento que le falta algo o tal vez cometí un error y no me percaté. También es mi primer fic con porno así disculpen si esta mal hecho pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Igual si quieren que siga escribiendo mas sobre Klance o en general de Voltron que de hecho tengo algunas historias en mente, pueden también decirme alguna idea, todas son bienvenidas!

Disfruten!

* * *

["LA ESTANCIA"]

Después de una larga batalla, los paladines se dirigieron a un pequeño planeta llamado "Selvik" según Coran era un planeta muy agradable para pasar un par de días para descansar y conocer.

Los paladines llegaron y se instalaron, tuvieron una cena con todos los habitantes de ahí que para su sorpresa eran como humanos pero todos tenían el pelo azul, eran pálidos y de dedos muy largos.

.

.

.

\- Viste la forma en la que comían - dijo Lance riendo en llanto. Hunk comenzó a reírse como loco.

\- Eres malo Lance, tal vez para ellos nuestra piel es graciosa - comentó limpiándose unas lagrimas de los ojos

\- Piel graciosa pero esta cara representa la pierna de Voltron, pierna que le salvara su planeta - dijo con tono orgulloso y ciertamente arrogante - Dios mío! que día iré a la cama, mañana quiero explorar los mercados en busca de algún souvenir o algo exótico, Yuni (una Selvikariana lol) me dijo que había muchas chatarras en esos mercados.

\- Que no vas a dormir aquí? - pregunto Hunk confundido.

\- No no no no! - exclamo Lance - La ultima vez que dormí en tu habitación de la nave no parabas de roncar y te aseguro que no pude dormir, mejor iré a ver en donde me acomodo - dijo algo exaltado.

\- De acuerdo - dijo riendo - mañana si igual despierto me avisas y voy contigo al mercado de chatarra que dices, espero también encontrar algo - comentó Hunk ya metiéndose en la cama.

\- Claro! - dijo en todo sarcástico - que no creo que te despiertes pero bueno que descanses!

Lance salió del cuarto y apago la luz. El estaba consiente de que esa noche no quería que fuera cualquier noche así que sin dudarlo se dirigió a la habitación de Keith. Abrió la puerta fuertemente y prendió la luz.

\- Hello my dear! - exclamo Lance.

\- ¡Que te pasa! ¡Apaga eso! - exclamó Keith muy enfadado - Al ver que se trataba de Lance, ya no pudo cerrar los ojos, estaba muy nervioso, solo se cubrió con su cobija viendo hacia la ventana de su habitación.

\- Solo deja me acomodo abajo o bueno mejor para no molestarte con la luz me duermo ahí en tu cama - dijo Lance descaradamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Keith por un momento quedo en silencio pero reacciono rápidamente - ¡Que! ¡No que te pasa! - exclamo - Lance avanzo rápidamente hacia la cama, lo que hizo que Keith retrocediera, del modo que no tuvo forma de quitarlo.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí idiota! Ve a dormir a otra parte - dijo Keith sonrojado lanzándolo de su cama.

\- No no me iré, no tengo a donde ir aparte estar contigo es cómodo - dijo el castaño mientras le tocaba el cabello a Keith de una forma muy coqueta.

Keith no lo entendía, por fin sus fantasías estaban cobrando vida, el chico que mas anhelaba tener estaba frente a el. Keith esta mas que excitado, por dentro se estaba quemando, quería poder tener otro tipo de contacto con Lance pero simplemente se quedaba congelado y no podía reaccionar.

Lance lo tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarlo, por lo que Keith se alejó.

\- Que, no esto.. no esto esta mal Lance - murmuró Keith.

\- Lo siento Keith pero me gustas mucho e igual te odio pero no puedo seguir cargando lo que siento por ti - Keith lo miro sorprendido.

\- Todo este tiempo pensé que me odiabas, jamás pensé que te gustaba, aparte creí que te gustaba Allura. - Dijo confundido.

\- Mira lo admito, soy un idiota, aunque oye tengo buenos gustos y te aseguro que Allura no esta en ellos, es decir es linda pero no tanto como tu - comentó Lance. Keith quedo callado.

\- Y creo que soy mejor que tu besando, por cierto besas horrible pero puedo ayudarte - dijo en tono burlón.

\- Eres un idiota Lance, espero que jamás olvides eso, espera… pero ¿En que mas eres bueno?… - pregunto Keith mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Quieres que te enseñe - dijo levantando las cejas y mirándolo de forma sensual. Keith solo asintió nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, confía en mi - le susurro Lance al oído.

Keith no podía creer la confianza que tenia Lance, su seguridad, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento y dejo que Lance tomara el control.

Lance coloco suavemente a Keith sobre sus piernas y lo agarro de la cintura de modo que Keith estaba sobre el. Lance comenzó a besarlo intensamente y de una forma muy cuidadosa pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre su espalda y hacia unos movimientos circulares.

Lance comenzó a besar el cuello de Keith lo que hizo que se pusiera aun mas rojo. Lance seguía recorriendo la espalda de Keith hasta que por fin pudo separase de los intensos besos y colocarlo en la cama de modo que ahora Lance estaba sobre el. Suavemente empezaron rozar sus cuerpos, por lo que Lance se percato que Keith estaba mas que sobreexcitado.

\- ¡Wow! veo por que querías que me fuera de aquí - dijo Lance dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

\- Solo sigue idiota - susurro Keith entre gemidos. Lance comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre el pantalón de Keith y lentamente lo acariciaba.

\- Lance ¡quítamelo! - exclamo Keith.

\- Tranquilo - le susurro al oído - veo que estas ansioso pero aun ni comenzamos. Keith solo tenia cerrados los ojos, estaba demasiado excitado. Lance lentamente le quito el pantalón y comenzó a pasar sus manos lentamente sobre su muslo, el chico se puso a admirar por momento esas piernas pálidas llenas de moretones y suavemente besaba cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Me estas matando! - exclamo Keith - ¡Hazlo ahora! - suspiro mientras agarraba con sus dos manos la cabeza de Lance bajo de el.

\- ¿Habías hecho esto alguna otra vez? - pregunto Lance a ver lo desesperado que estaba. Keith abrió los ojos, lo miro rápidamente y un poco asustado.

\- ¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto en un tono nervioso.

\- Ahh.. - Lance suspiro y lo miro a los ojos - necesito que me digas para tener mas cuidado e ir mas despacio.

\- ¡Aun mas despacio! - exclamó desanimado.

\- Tienes que decirme si quieres que continúe - comentó mirándolo seriamente a los ojos como nunca antes.

\- N-no… - respondió apenado mirando hacia bajo. Lance agarro delicadamente su mentón y lo miro a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, seré muy cuidadoso - agrego con un beso, lo que Keith se lo regreso con mas intensidad.

Lance pasaba sus manos sobre su miembro completamente duro y excitado de Keith y comenzó a moverlo lentamente, lo que hacia que a Keith se moviera sin control, comenzó a gemir y sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

Lance se iba a parar por un vibrador que traía dentro de su almohada pero en ese momento Keith lo agarro de la mano y lo tumbo a la cama. Keith empezó a bajar sus manos hacia el pene alterado de Lance y retiro su pantalón, bajo hasta poder estar frente a sus piernas morenas y descubiertas. El chico pálido pasaba sus labios cerca del pene de Lance y a dar lentamente besos alrededor del área, lo cual hacia que Lance agarrara fuertemente las cobijas de la cama.

\- Ahh… Keith - gimió Lance - eres jodidamente bueno - suspiro aun recostado en la cama.

\- Y viene la mejor parte…

Keith comenzó a meter lentamente el gran pene de Lance en su boca, primero empezó por la parte de arriba y luego un poco mas hasta que por fin tenia todo en su boca. Hacia movimientos muy lentos para así poder excitar mas a Lance, luego comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos haciéndolos cada vez mas rápidos, lo único que hacia Keith era ver la cara de excitación de Lance, eso lo llenaba y hacia que lo hiciera mejor. Sus silenciosos gemidos le encantaban.

Lance agarro una de las manos que tenia Keith cerca de el y empezó a meterlas en su boca y besarlas delicadamente. Por un momento lance paro de besar sus manos y empezó a balbucear.

\- Keith, Keith, mierda ¡me vengo! - gemía el paladín azul.

\- Hazlo - Respondió sonriendo el paladín rojo.

En ese momento Lance no se resistió mas y dejo caer todo su semen en la cara de Keith, el cual había caído incluso en su boca. La vista de Lance se había empezado a nublar y podía sentir que Keith seguía tocando sin parar su miembro. Lance se paro de la cama, cargo a Keith y comenzó a besarlo, lo dejo lentamente en la cama y se dirigió a donde tenia escondido su vibrador.

\- Cierra los ojos y dime cuando quieras que pare - dijo Lance besando la entre pierna de Keith - Keith solo cerro los ojos y confío en Lance.

Lance comenzó a meter el pequeño vibrador dentro de Keith, lo cual hizo que el paladín azul comenzara a temblar ya que era una nueva sensación para el. Empezaron a caer unas lagrimas sobre su rostro.

\- Te lastime - pregunto Lance preocupado.

\- N-noo.. tu sigue, te diré cuando no pueda - suspiro Keith.

Lance asintió y lentamente metia y sacaba el pequeño vibrador. Lance estaba un poco preocupado ya que no quería lastimar a Keith y su pene era mas grande que ese vibrador así que siguió. Agarro el pene de Keith con su otra mano subiéndolo arriba y abajo, Keith agarro la mano de Lance de su miembro e hizo que continuara moviéndolo mas rápido. Keith no se pudo controlar lo cual hizo que se viniera unas 3 veces, Lance estaba empapado y todo el abdomen del paladín rojo esta cubierto. Lance se levanto y empezó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios.

\- Te amo - dijo entre susurros el paladín azul - desde aquella vez que te vi, supe que alguna vez nos encontraríamos. Keith solo escuchaba y se dejaba besar el cuello por Lance.

\- Yo también te amo idiota - respondió Keith mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Lance.

\- Llego la hora, acuéstate - le ordenó Lance al ya no poder contenerse mas.

Lance dejo caer a Keith a la cama y lo acomodo suavemente hacia el, lentamente fue entrando en el, Keith simplemente no podía dejar de gemir, aunque eran unos gemidos realmente silenciosos. Los movimientos del paladín azul eran realmente increíbles y suaves pero a la vez rápidos, Keith no podía estar mas sorprendido de aquel momento que jamas pensó que se le cumpliría, por fin su queridísimo Lance estaba dentro de el, era real y podía sentirlo.

Su mente no podía oír ni pensar nada, sus ojos se iban hacia otro lado retorcido de placer, estaba en su climax por lo cual sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, así que rápidamente se vino. El abdomen de Keith estaba empapado, toda la cama estaba mojada, llena de sudor.

\- Ahh..Lance - gimió Keith. Al oir decir su nombre Lance se excito he intensifico mas los movimientos, hasta que pudo terminar con el. Se recostó al lado de el mientras se recuperaba. Keith volteo de modo que estaban frente a frente.

\- Eres todo lo que tengo ahora Lance y no quiero que me dejes - le susurro mientras tocaba su cabello castaño empapado de sudor.

\- Jamás te dejare idiota, bueno a menos que algún día Zarkon… - interrumpió Keith - nunca digas eso, estaré ahí para protegerte - afirmo el paladín rojo. Lance le sonrío suavemente.

\- ¿Keith has pensado en recogerte esa greña de tu frente? - pregunto Lance agarrándole el cabello también.

\- No, así me gusta, aparte no me gusta mi frente - respondió mientras bajaba sus dedos tocando el pecho de Lance.

\- A mi me gusta tu frente es mas me resulta mas excitante ver tu frente despejada, me encantan tus lunares que tienes debajo de el - suavemente Lance comenzó despejar toda su frente y a tocar sus lunares con los yemas de los dedos lo que hacia que Keith empezara a cerrar los ojos.

Keith se quedo dormido y Lance comenzó a a quitar las cobijas empapadas y las arrojo a la bañera y las dejo remojando, saco unas nuevas de un closet y se regreso a la cama junto a Keith, el paladín rojo rápidamente lo abrazo por lo que Lance termino agotado junto a el.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Espero que le haya gustado!

Ojalá pronto este mas grande el fandom que no lo dudo. Si tienen alguna idea de un fanfic háganmela saber.

Un beso a todo el fandom Voltron :)


End file.
